Rebels of Olympus
by Tia and Tori INC
Summary: What if Percy wasnt the one who saved the world?  What if it was an unknown group who did it, and they did it with leaving a trace of their existance?  Well, that's the case here.  This is about a goddess' quest to save the world. And to learn her past
1. Prologue

**Well, isn't this different? I'm sure you will love this story! =D Well, I have nothing much to say. So READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a certain person who will be mentioned soon!**

Well, looks like Percy Jackson saved the world.

Or did he?

Yeah, people don't know the true story. Percy didn't save the world alone. And I don't mean Annabeth or Luke or Grover or anyone else helping him. I mean he and no demigod saved the world alone during the titan war.

I mean a group of gods and goddesses, rebels of Olympus and of the Ancient Laws, were the ones that saved the world. Their background stories are different, but they all found the group for a reason. That reason, is to change the future.

Zeus, and no other Olympian knows about these rebels. Nor do the minor gods and demigods. But they are kind of like the Fates. The Fates choose what happens, and the Rebels make it happen. But, sometimes, the Rebels go rebel on the Fates too. They sometimes change the future for selfish reasons. And they don't abide by the Ancient Laws. This gives them a major advantage.

This group has been doing their job in secrecy for millennia. But only during the time when Perseus Jackson lived in camp, did they truly have to change things up. And they weren't so secret then, but Zeus hushed things up.

A lot to process?

Yeah, I felt the same way when I joined.

And, the best part is, demigods also sometimes manage to join them. They are sent to do some more… involved work. When they join the rebels, they are granted special powers and protection. It starts with the simple oath:

_I vow to abide to the laws of the Rebels_

_I turn my back on Olympus and the Ancient Laws_

_I will change the future for the sake of balance_

_And for the sake of balance only_

_By reciting this oath, I pledge myself_

_To the Rebels, to stand by them and_

_Help them in restoring harmony in the world._

Sounds promising, huh?

It was more promising back during Jason's time. You have no idea how many times people have broken that oath. But it was for the good of the world. All was well.

So anyways, I was saying about the powers of the demigods. Well they can't die, unless they are killed by a monster, or they decide to leave us. If they leave us, we erase their memories of everything in the Rebels. We also take back their powers.

Their powers and advantages include that monsters can't pick up their scent. That's very important. We have so little demigods in the Rebels, we cant afford to lose them. So that's one up side.

Another is that they can get almost anything they need any time, if it helps them change the future. This way, if the demigods need to do something at a moments notice, and it involves their mission, they can get it.

They can also freeze time. A helpful skill.

We also give them an amulet. A golden leaf with a ring around it, which is all gold. The ring has the words, Rebels of Olympus, engraved on it. Obvious, but it proves they are there to help (Or destroy) the future.

So now you see what all powerful people they are. But you don't know me. I'm Alina, goddess of traitors. I'm not mentioned in myths, nor are many of my fellow rebels. We were reported missing, and we were taken out of myths using the Mist.

And as a goddess of traitors, I guessed I was _born_ to serve this group.

My past isn't completely relevant, nor do I know it. So I'm gonna jump into this, and you try to keep up.

Once you read this, you can A) Join us and help save the world, or you can B) Totally forget about us and everything we tell you, and we are forced to erase your memory. Make the right choice, because no one finds us twice.

Yeah, so anyways, it's time to jump in. Don't slow down once we get moving. You can't miss a single detail of what I'm about to tell you. You ready? Well too bad if you're not.

Our base is nearly 2,000 years old. It's in America, and it moves with the heart of the west. I don't know why, and no one else does ether. Maybe the west thought it would be convenient to keep us around.

Oh, and our base is underground. It used to be accessible through the labyrinth, actually it was _part_ of the labyrinth, but that was ruined thanks to Percy, his friends, and Daedalus. But Our part of the labyrinth was the only part that didn't collapse. We protected it with non-labyrinth pillars. I didn't know it was that simple….

So anyways, I'm not giving you details where EXCATLY it was located, because I don't know you and I can't let out any more secrets than I'm giving throughout this story. I'm not that dumb.

Ok, no more details. I'm going into the actual story now!

I walked down the stone corridor, torch-light dancing along the stone. I held a lantern out in front of me, which held Greek fire. I kept walking, nervous of what my superiors had to say to me, and to me alone.

As I walked, I thought about how I came here. I didn't remember anything before coming here, but I wasn't born here. I didn't know, and it KILLED me not to know, for all these years. No answers ever rose up to greet me. I'm just been lost. For nearly _2,000 years. _ Just proves I'm not that normal. Even by goddess standards.

But other than that, I'm openly welcomed by the Rebels. I've been here longer than most, and I'm constantly in the world above. I was the first Rebel goddess to ever go undercover at Camp as a demigod. So I'm pretty useful. I had a good feeling that's why I was called to the Grand Hall.

I stopped at two double doors, made of wood. I pushed them open with my open hand, which had several brands on it. It didn't hurt getting them. That's another thing that proves I'm part of the Rebels.

So anyways, I pushed open the wooden doors, and they swing open. I strode into the hall, my sandals clicking against the marble tiles. I walked in between the bronze pillars on ether side of the hall. I walked up to the table and stopped, standing there, looking at my master.

"Sir, you summoned for me?" He nodded, his face hidden under a black hood.

"I need you to go back to camp."

"For what reason?"

"The boy of the great Prophecy will arrive soon. But before you arrive, you must follow him at his school, the Yancy Academy."

"Sir, why must I do this?"  
"You must protect him. Weave the Mist to make sure everyone knows you have been there for several years. At both camp and the school. But make sure to lay low. Do not get caught."

"Yes sir!" I was happy to help.

"You are dismissed." He waved me away. I nodded and turned around. I began to walk back to the doors, when he called me again. "Oh, and Alina?" I turned. "Beware the Olympian gods. They are getting suspicious."

**Well, cool, huh? Well this is written by two people, Me, Tori and my friend, Tia.**

**Tia: Wazzup peoples?**

**Tori: Yeah, so you review, and we write!**

**Both: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Yancy Academy

**Tia: WELL!**

**Tori: Well?...**

**Tia: Well we're back...**

**Tori: Oh, oh yeah! Well hi guys. Read.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own New York, or Yancy Academy, or Percy Jackson or Grover or anything else except for the Rebels and Alina.**

About a week later...

I had woven the Mist very tightly at Yancy, so everyone thought I had been there for a while. Even Chiron was fooled. The Mist can fool even the most experienced.

I had my bags packed and I was ready to join the school. I was now in a 12 year-old form, with normal 12 year-old clothes. Really, it was just a plain blue t-shirt and jeans somewhat torn at the knees. But I wasn't really sure what people wore in New York. So I just wore something comfortable.

After hacking into Yancy's computer systems on my personal laptop, I looked up a map, dorms, and names. I printed out Percy's info and stuffed it in my bag at the last minute, along with a dorm close to it. I smiled. It was all to easy. Too easy to lie. No wonder I'm goddess of traitors.

I unleashed my true form, instead of just going to Yancy the human way. Yeah, I was lazy. I appeared in my dorm room.

Thank the Rebels there was no mortals around. I quickly unpacked my little supplies into the nearest closet. I studied my schedules, and my 'friends'.

It was around 8:00, and my 'roommate' should have been here by now. Maybe she was late.

A girl with long, bushy brown hair and brown eyes walked in, her smile wide. "Hey..." she began, then she paused, her grin fading, confused.

"Allie." I finished, using a fake name. Then she smiled again.

"Yeah sorry, forgot. Hey Allie!" she greeted. She plopped down on her bunk on the opposite side of the room. I glanced down at the papers, and saw a girl who looked like her. Her name was LiLi.

"So, where were you?" I asked, cleaning up my papers.

"Didn't I tell you? I was secretly meeting with Adam!" she cheered quietly.

So she had a rebellious streak. I could respect that.

And this 'Adam' guy, he must have been her boyfriend. I could imagine the two of them meeting somewhere out of the way, like in a tree.

"So, we have a Latin quiz tomorrow. From what I've heard from Adam, all the multiple choice questions are b." she giggled. I laughed. I didn't even know this guy, but hey, who makes it that obvious? It was funny!

"Oh my gods!" I laughed. She looked at me weirdly.

"Huh?" Oh crap. "Did you say gods?"

"Uh... Yeah! You know, Latin, Greek gods, Latin test? Get it?" She grinned weirdly.

"Oh yeah! I get it!" she laughed. I sighed in relief. That was close.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." I said. "'Night!"

"G'night!"

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. Soon I was sound asleep.

LiLi shook me awake at six. I moaned.

"Stop shaking me..." I muttered, pulling the covers over my head.

"Someone's cranky this morning!"

"I'm tired!"

"We have Latin!" she pulled my blanket out from under me. I got cold, so I got up. I grabbed some clothes and slowly trudged into the bathroom, getting dressed and brushing my teeth. I could have done it by magic, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

We walked out of the dorm together, and we headed towards the Latin room. We walked in, and we must have been early. There was no students in the seats. Even Mr. Brunner/Chiron was absent. LiLi took a seat and told me to sit next to her. I did.

Students began to fill the classroom. The last student to enter the class caught my eye. He had sea green eyes and shaggy black hair. Percy.

Finally, a man in a motorized wheel chair wheeled Ito the classroom. He handed out the quizzes and we began.

Every single question was multiple choice, except for the last essay question. I quickly circled every b answer, and I began to work on the essay question.

The question was: _If one of the Big Three stole another Big Three's symbol of power, what would be the result? Explain your answer._

I responded: _If one of the Big Three stole another Big Three's symbol of power, they would accuse each other, maybe eventually leading to a war. I say this because the gods, in the myths, are very fond of their symbols. One stealing another's would be a great insult. And the Big Three, in the myths, were not very friendly to one another. That is what would happen if one of the Big Three stole another Big Three's symbol of power._

I looked over the answer many times, and I loved it. I handed it in, and he dismissed me.

I walked down the hallway, and to the bathroom. I walked to the mirror and I stared into it. My eyes were brown, instead of my usual black. My hair was black, like it always has been. I'm not usually this tan, ether. I looked weird. But this was normal for a mortal.

I would have to look like this for months. I could speed things up, if I wanted. But I had to do what the Fates wanted. I couldn't break the laws.

Several weeks past without any great happening. I kept watch over Percy from a distance, and I made a few friends. But I also met a monster. Mrs. Dodds, our Pre-Algebra teacher. I saw the way she looked at Percy, like he was a meal. But I held her off. I entered her mind and told her what to do.

_No Alecto. You cannot harm Perseus just yet._

_My Master told me I must!_ She thought back angrily. I sent a shock into her, which made her flinch at her desk.

_You will do as I say, or I will kill you myself._ I mentally threatened. She drew back in my mind.

_Goddess, I do not know who you are, and I am not willing to find out. But the boy will be mine when the time comes!_

_That time is not now. Withdraw! _

That was the end of one of our mind conversations. She glared at me, made things hard on me, but I held on. I had a mission, and it had nothing to do with her.

Months past, and Percy became more suspicious. He caught me glancing at him. He saw Mrs. Dodds hate for him. Mr. Brunner's hope for him.

Then we got a letter. LiLi and I read the letter together, and our first field trip had come. To the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Then I knew.

Perseus Jackson's time had come.

**Tia: Cool, huh? Hey... WE WENT TO THE MET. YESTERDAY! =D ok that was random... Well thanks to Derek, we decided to have recruits to the rebels. You may or may not be chosen to be in the story, but you most should be in there. **

**Tori: here's what you have to fill out:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Demigod or God/Goddess:**

**If God/Goddess, of what? (Example: goddess of Traitors):**

**If Demigod, daughter/son of who?:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

***How they found the Rebels:**

***Past:**

**Personality: **

**Do you mind if they fall in love:**

**If not, with who? (Please fill this out twice with the person):**

***Favorite Food/Drink/Candy/Place/Etc.:**

**Dislikes:**

**Do you mind if they get hurt/sick:**

**Do you mind if we kill them?:**

***Powers:**

***Fatal Flaw:**

**Tia: in the meantime... FILL THIS OUT AND REVIEW!**


End file.
